1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuse cassette suitable for use with power distribution boxes (PDBs), such as but not limited to those commonly found in automobiles.
2. Background Art
Power distribution boxes (PDBs) are commonly employed in automobiles and other environments to support electrical power distribution between a power source and a number of loads. The PDBs typically include a busbar or other feature to relay the power to the electrical loads. In some case, it can helpful to include fuses within the PDB to protect against over current conditions. When a fuse blows, the current supplied to the load is prevented until the blown fuse is discarded and replaced. Accordingly, a need exits to facilitate discarding and replacing the blown fuses.